


Night of the Heavenly Dragons

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: (Imported work from fanfiction.net)A lemon that takes place in Chapter 10 of the Un-Revised version of the original LOHD
Relationships: Female Vali Lucifer/Hyoudou Issei





	Night of the Heavenly Dragons

**Alright, here goes everyone... welcome to "Night of the Heavenly Dragons", or Chapter 10.5 of "Legend of the Heavenly Dragons", the lemon between the end of Season 1 and Season 2. I've promised this for a while but have been unable to write it until now because I didn't know how to properly write a lemon and had never attempted anything in the M-Rated area.**

**Even now I don't know how good it'll be so... well, don't be surprised if you don't see me make another lemon for forever if at all. I at least promised many who wanted to see one that it'd be made, and Chapter 10 and 11 already have the connecting start and end scenes. Just as a reminder, make sure you've read the first ten chapters before this one, or you'll have no idea what's going on.**

* * *

After a hectic experience, and dealing with "overprotective crying dad mode" Azazel and Issei described it, Vali had moved into the room right next to Issei's that they hadn't been using until now.

"After that Rating Game and everything else, I feel like I could sleep for days at this point." Issei said to himself. "What about you Ddraig?"

He heard no response.

"...Ddraig?"

Issei soon heard snoring and realized Ddraig took his advice already, making him chuckle a bit, before he could do the same however he saw Vali walk in.

"Vali, what is it?" Issei asked, wondering why she came in so late. Vali didn't answer and instead to his surprise climbed on top of him over the bed, making him blush a bit as she stood overhead of him, looking at his face directly. "V-Vali!?"

"Issei... I want you to do it." Vali said, blushing heavily. Issei blinked and wondered what he meant... until he realized she had come into his room, the room of a teenage guy, on top of his bed.

"E-Eh!?" Issei said, blushing heavily at the sudden claim. She wanted her first time here and now?

"Please Issei, just for this one time at least. I don't just want to be your first kiss. So please... will you do this for me?" Vali asked, making Issei state and blink at her. She seemed so unsure and without doubt about it.

'Should I though, I mean... we're dating now but am I really allowed to?' Issei thought, Vali soon began taking off her shirt, making Issei blush as her humongous breasts held by her barely fitting white bra appeared before she unhooked it, letting them bounce freely as strands of her hair cover them slightly over a specific area.

Issei could almost swear her hair was intentionally trying to tease him as while may have held his perversions in his mind, but he knew that he... had a thing for... large, soft looking breasts and... soon the sight of the rest of her shapely body came into view as soon only her pearl white panties were left. At that moment, Issei finally made a decision.

'Oh what the hell, I'm a man damn it! I can be selfish at least once can't I?' Issei thought, making his girlfriend gasp as she felt Issei put his hands on her shoulder.

"Alright Vali, if it's really what you want." Issei replied, making Vali smile a bit in joy.

Soon Issei began to kiss her, and the two began making out fiercely before Issei pulled her back and both were laying on the bed. He moved his hands to her massive breasts and began to knead his fingers into their flesh, rolling them around with his palms. The muffled moans of Vali's voice managed to squeak out of her as they continued making out, Issei motioning thumbs towards her nipples, which were inverted, and poking them constantly until the finally poked themselves out into the open and the two pulled away for air.

"Your nipples are so cute Vali." Issei noted, making Vali blush shyly.

"T-They are not, really." Vali softly spoke, almost a whisper. Despite she had taken the initiative... it was clear that Vali had done it forcefully just to even get it started and now her innocence was manifesting at shyness and embarrassment as Issei stared at her almost completely bare body. Soon, Issei pulled off his shirt before he moved to Vali's right breast and licked her nipple, making her gasp at the cold feeling before Issei rolled his tongue around it.

"S-stop it!"

Issei complied, only to latch his entire mouth onto her breast and begin sucking on it. Making her whimper slightly, and then he switched over to her left breast and did the same thing with his tongue in the opposite direction and began sucking her left breast. Vali gasped loudly before she finally let a small moan slip, blushing after she realized it.

"I-I knew it was true, the way you occasionally glanced at them... your obsessed with big breasts, aren't you!" Vali squeaked, soon gasping loudly as Issei grabs both her breasts by the sides and sucks on the both of them. She blushed even more, and soon enough her whimpering breaths slowed, and she just breathed with a light smile.

"Issei, this feels amazing."

Soon enough, Vali leaned a bit and reached her hands towards Issei's shorts, her fingers slipped in and the edge of his boxers before she slowly slid them down and off his body. The sight of his manhood standing up made her blush heavily in embarrassment, and soon she felt Issei slip his hands toward her legs.

She looked a bit to see him grab her panties, slowly sliding them down to reveal her cute shapely butt before they fully slid off of her. The two now stood before each other completely naked, and Vali who was blushing madly soon moaned slightly from Issei kneading her breast flesh again as he continued sucking them both and moved his hands until she squeezed his butt cheeks.

"Mph!" Issei muffled out, surprised as the sudden action. Vali's fingers moved and danced in a manner not that unlike what his were across her breasts. That quickly caused Issei to realize just what Vali's fetish was as her eyes closed and she smiled brightly.

'She's into butts? Just how many things about us end up as opposites!?'

Vali dug her fingers into the flesh of Issei's butt, making him yelp slightly as he released his mouth's hold on his breasts. Vali whimpered and moaned as before she let out a noticeable yell, and suddenly felt her pussy which had already been getting slightly wet end up leaking a bit. Issei felt her juices slide across his body, and soon Vali panted a bit before lowering to his twitching member and wrapped her massive breasts around it and making Issei twitch a bit.

"V-Vali!" Issei gasped out, feeling the marshmallow like texture of her incredible Oppai hug his one-eyed snake. Vali breathed as she looked out at the tip that she had made pop out of her mountain of cleavage, and licked the tip slightly. "I-Is this a Devil thing to somehow know what to do? You seem to know for a first timer!"

"Uh... I-It's my grandma's genes, OK!?" Vali blurted, trying to make an excuse to avoid answering a question she had no way to actually answer. Lilith was the only woman that she knew had a figure that exceed her own in all aspects, so Vali hoped that made Issei stop asking, luckily as she licked his man bits more, he didn't ask further.

Soon she stopped merely licking Issei's member and put her mouth around it, making Issei gasp as she began to suck it and move her breasts and mouth up and down. Issei gripped his sheets, actually having to force all his willpower to not scream out and wake up his parents, barely keeping his voice decibel to a gasp leveled volume.

'Holy crap! This is the touch equivalent to eating a campfire S'more right here, I may be a Devil... but I think I somehow landed in Heaven instead!' Issei thought, and this wasn't even the main event of the night. After Vali picked up her speed and moved up and down faster for a few more minutes, Issei screamed a bit, and Vali gave a muffled reply of surprise as she felt Issei release his load into her mouth.

Vali felt the thick white substance shoot through her mouth and into her throat, a bit of it spilled out of her mouth and dripped onto her breasts. It was a lot, even for a Devil, but considering she and Issei had just given their hearts to Ddraig and Albion that may have explained it... probably, she didn't think too hard on it. She suddenly began gulping down everything, soon moving himself from his twig and berries.

"Vali..." Issei breathed, panting as his face heated up and blushed a bit.

"Issei..." Vali replied, also breathing as her face went red from the moment.

At that moment, Vali decided to move herself overhead of Issei's dick and soon after she positioned herself, looked at Issei and blushed madly, and Issei nodded before she nodded back, and slowly she lowered her pussy to it, and it soon slid inside. She cried out before letting it slide in fully, breaking her virgin walls. She cried slightly, and Issei soon grabbed her hand.

"Vali, are you OK?" Issei asked, holding it tightly as Vali whimpered loudly before she relaxed a bit.

"I-It's OK Issei... this pain, it'll be the proof you love me. I'm going to bear it!" Vali replied, soon moving up and down, doing it cowgirl style with him. Issei admitted to himself that Vali's blushing face looked really cute right now, her shyness showing as she gave a light frown, but of nervousness at the experience. Issei began thrusting in rhythm with her, making her gasp a bit.

"Then... so will I!" Issei replied, holding onto her hands and squeezing them tight. Vali closed her eyes as she felt Issei and her move in unison, Vali's gigantic tits bouncing in the air as they smack onto her skin from the sudden movement that swung them up and down without any end in sight.

"Vali... I love you so much!" Issei declared.

"Issei... I... I love you too!" Vali cried out happily, and soon she suddenly felt Issei pull out, only for him to turn her, laying her on her stomach with her head on his pillars as he inserts himself back inside her, switching things up into doggy style and thrusting in her quickly.

Vali moans and whimpers as Issei keeps thrusting, Issei grabbing and groping her breasts from behind. After a while, Vali smiles, panting over the heavenly feeling of Issei going deep into her and kneading into her breasts. After a bit, Vali feels something well up within her.

"I-Issei, I'm... I... I'm about cum!" Vali cried out.

"M-me too! I'm gonna pull out before-"

"N-no!" Vali interrupted, catching Issei by surprise. She looks at her with slightly teary eyes. "Not outside... do it inside Issei, please."

"B-but what if you..." Issei tried to say, but he couldn't make himself. Vali's cute face was just too powerful.

"I-if that happens, then... we'll deal with it together, OK?" Vali whimpered, griping the bed sheets tightly. "So... please Issei, please!"

Issei gulped, should he? He wasn't ready to be a father and doubted Vali wanted to be a mother yet... and yet she was willing to take the risk? He had no idea what to expect, but... he realized he couldn't bear to see Vali unhappy. With that in mind he settled on his choice.

"OK, here it comes then." Issei answered, making Vali smile a bit before he continues, going faster as they each neared their climax. Vali moaning while Issei grunted, after a few more minutes, Issei thrusts in all the way and yells out before Vali screams as she feels Issei's essence go into her.

A little bit leaked out of her before Vali fully slumps into the bed, Issei soon fell alongside her, and the both of them panted as the experience finally ended up coming to an end. Issei grabbed the covers and pulled them over the two of them before Vali turned to Issei, smiling as she kept breathing heavily, her breasts heaving as she did.

"Issei..." Vali began, still smiling brightly as she moved her arms towards Issei and hugged her close, snuggling as close as her body would allow to the boy she loved so much. The boy she had been one with for a brief period of time this night. "...Thank you for coming into my life."

"Don't thank me Vali." Issei answered, smiling back as he hugged her close. "I should thank you for coming into mine."

They snuggled close at that moment, and in their minds this one thought resounded.

'From this moment on...' Issei thought.

'And until the end of time...' Vali thought.

**_'...I'll always be here for you.'_ **

As the two fell asleep in each other's embrace, the sight of something flying overhead across the moon passed by. The warning to what would be coming next.

* * *

**And there it is, I hope it was worth the wait everyone. Though I will admit it... this was probably not one of my better works. Like I said above, not just lemons, but M-Rated content is something I'm completely unfamiliar with doing before now. So it may be a bit... meh, and probably could have been done better. I think this is honestly something I shouldn't try again until I practice on it a bit more.**

**Since some of you may ask, especially due to the comment Issei's mom makes in Chapter 11... No, Vali did not get pregnant. As cute as that would be, that would cause the two more trouble than they actually need right now. Those two aren't having any kids until they actually get married first. At the very least Ddraig and Albion should be glad they passed out and didn't have to experience any of it.**

**Well, see you next time back in the main story everyone ^^**


End file.
